far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Eneija
Eneija is a friend of Kurtjmac and a member of the Clunch City Dreamcrushrs. Biography Appearances *''Rocket League with Eneija & Lofty: THE GREATEST GOALIE - 09'' *''Rocket League with Eneija & Lofty: BIG MEMBER - 10'' *''Rocket League 4v4 CHAOS w/ Eneija, Lofty, & Fultron - 11'' *''Rocket League 4v4 CHAOS w/ Eneija, Lofty, & Fultron - 12'' *''Rocket League 4v4 CHAOS w/ Eneija, Lofty, & Fultron - 13'' *''Rocket League 2v2 "A TEAM DIVIDED!" w/ Eneija, Lofty, & Fultron - 14'' *''Rocket League 3v3 "SUDDENLY, RANKED" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 15'' *''Rocket League 3v3 "MAGIC ON THE FIELD" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 16'' *''Washington Capitalizers VS. Clunch City Dreamcrushrs - Rocket League'' *''Rocket League w/ Eneija "SAFETY DANCE" - 18'' *''Rocket League w/ Eneija "KURT VS. KURT" - 19'' *''TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 01 - "You know I've never won, right?"'' *''TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 02 - "We could save for a Notch Apple!"'' *''TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 03 - "Tamed Wolves Podcast"'' *''TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 04 - "Already Ransacked!"'' *''TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 05 - "That's my junk...pile."'' *''TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 06 - "Firing squad style?"'' *''TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 07 - "Torch, Torch, Dig, Dig"'' *''TimeShot UHC with Eneija - 08 - "Set a large signal fire"'' *''Rocket League 3v3 "FLOATERS & PINCHERS" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 22'' *''Rocket League 3v3 "UNSPORTSMANLIKE SUCK BAGS" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 23'' *''Rocket League Mutators "SURPRISE, IT'S KURT!" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 24'' *''Rocket League Mutators "CUBE BALL!" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 25'' *''Rocket League 3v3 Ranked "THOUSAND POINTS!" w/ Eneija & Fabe'' *''Rocket League 3v3 Ranked "NO OVERTIME!" w/ Eneija & Fabe'' *''Rocket League Snow Day "POCKET HOCKEY" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 28'' *''Rocket League Snow Day "CHRIST PUCK" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 29'' *''Rocket League Snow Day "BEST RAPPERS" w/ Eneija & Lofty - 30'' *''Rocket League "NO PRACTICE FOR CHAOS" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 31'' *''Rocket League "REDEMPTION CITY" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 32'' *''Minecraft MURDER! - Master of the Teleport!'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - We've planted a mole!'' *''Minecraft MURDER! - O.J. Mac or KurtJKnife'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - The Fellowship is Broken!'' *''Minecraft MURDER! - The Lava is the Murderer!'' *''Minecraft MURDER! - Absorbed by the Shrubberies'' *''Minecraft MURDER! - Mountaintop Massacre'' *''Rocket League "POKEMOM" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 33'' *''Rocket League "THE INNOCENCE OF ENEIJA" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 34'' *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 01 - Awkward First Day'' (In chat) *''Rocket League "BICYCLE BACK-FLIP GOAL" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 35'' *''Minecraft MURDER! - Lag is the REAL Killer!'' *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 02 - Enchanting Encounter'' (In chat) *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 03 - Dangerous Time to Break'' (In chat) *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 04 - Fools Rush In... to a Dungeon'' *''Rocket League "INTO THE DONUT HOLE" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 36'' *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 05 - Sharpness Four!'' (In chat) *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 06 - Guerrilla Tactics'' *''Rocket League "THAT WAS THREE MATCHES, RIGHT?" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 37'' *''Minecraft UHC: Godiva Gaming - 07 - Frozen at the Sight'' *''Rocket League "KICKED IN THE BOOSTICLES" w/ CC Dreamcrushrs - 38'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Don't Mention the D!'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Protect Me!'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Clunch City!'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Solo Scramble!'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Private 4v4 Match!'' *''TWITCH TWUSDAY - April 12, 2016'' *''Far Lands or Bust Friday - April 15, 2016'' *''AT LEAST WE ALL DIED - Ultimate Chicken Horse w/ Eneija, FalseSymmetry, & LDShadowlady'' *''Team TIME LORDS - Minecraft UHC Charity Stream - PlayingforChange2016 org - GameChanger'' *''Minecraft MURDER! - Don't Tell People When I'm Yoinking!'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Team Sweg'' *''OLD MANSION - Ultimate Chicken Horse w/ Eneija, FalseSymmetry, & LDShadowlady'' *''Minecraft MURDER! - I See Blood! I See Blood Again!'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - No Time to Enchant!'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Invisible KurtJMac!'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - West Side Story'' *''Minecraft "Sonic" UHC Mini-Game - Content ID!''